Oliver Rohrbeck
miniatur|Oliver Rohrbeck im November 2010 Oliver Rohrbeck (* 21. März 1965 in Berlin) ist ein deutscher Schauspieler, der vor allem als Hörspiel-, Synchron- und Hörbuchsprecher tätig ist. Darüber hinaus fungiert er als Dialogregisseur und Dialogbuchautor. Bekannt wurde Rohrbeck vor allem durch seine Rolle des ersten Detektivs Justus Jonas in der seit 1979 erscheinenden Europa-Hörspielserie Die drei ???. Seit 1998 ist Rohrbeck die feste deutsche Synchronstimme des US-amerikanischen Schauspielers Ben Stiller. Er ist Gründer und Geschäftsführer des in Berlin ansässigen Hörspiellabels und Liveveranstalters Lauscherlounge. Leben Oliver Rohrbeck, dessen Mutter Inhaberin einer Kinderagentur war, wuchs mit seiner älteren Schwester Ute im Berliner Bezirk Charlottenburg auf. Ebenso wie sein späterer Drei ???-Kollege Andreas Fröhlich besuchte er zunächst die Waldschule und im Anschluss die Erich-Hoepner-Oberschule. Bereits zu diesem Zeitpunkt verband die beiden ein freundschaftliches Verhältnis. In der 11. Klasse verließ Oliver Rohrbeck die gymnasiale Oberstufe und wechselte auf die private Schauspielschule von Erika Dannhoff. Bereits in frühester Jugend trat er in der ZDF-Serie Peter ist der Boss (1972) sowie in der Sesamstraße (1973) auf und übernahm im weiteren Verlauf zahlreiche Synchron- und Hörspielrollen. Gemeinsam mit anderen Kindersprechern war er 1976 in der von Frank Elstner moderierten Schnellratesendung Die Montagsmaler zu Gast. Dort trat er gegen eine Kindergruppe des NDR-Schulfunks an, zu der auch sein späterer Drei ???-Kollege Jens Wawrczeck gehörte. 1976/77 wurde Oliver Rohrbeck Bundessieger beim deutschen Vorlesewettbewerb.Übersicht der Bundessieger 1969 bis 1978 vorlesewettbewerb.de, aufgerufen am 12. März 2012 Während seiner Schulzeit agierte er am Theater, darunter neben Bernhard Minetti und Curt Bois in der Rolle des Luftgeists Ariel in William Shakespeares Drama Der Sturm am Berliner Schillertheater. Nach Abschluss der Schauspielprüfung war er von 1984 bis 1991 an der Berliner Vaganten Bühne und der Berliner Tribüne in verschiedenen Stücken von Autoren wie Franz Xaver Kroetz, Athol Fugard oder Jean Genet engagiert. Darüber hinaus nahm er Rollen in Fernsehproduktionen wie Eine Klasse für sich (1984) und Didi – Der Untermieter (1985–1986) an. Hörspiele miniatur|Oliver Rohrbeck am Gymnasium [[Burgkunstadt im Mai 2010]] → Hauptartikel Die drei ??? Oliver Rohrbeck wirkte ab Mitte der 1970er Jahre zunächst in mehreren Hörspielen der schwedischen Kinderbuchautorin Astrid Lindgren mit. 1978 synchronisierte er Marcus Harris als Julian Kirrin in der Jugendabenteuerserie Fünf Freunde und wurde im Anschluss für die gleichnamige Hörspielfassung von Europa verpflichtet, die ebenso wie die Fernsehserie auf den Romanen von Enid Blyton beruht. Im Rahmen dieser Zusammenarbeit bot Produzentin Heikedine Körting dem damals 13-Jährigen eine Hauptrolle in der Detektivreihe Die drei ??? an, die in den folgenden Jahrzehnten zur weltweit erfolgreichsten Hörspielserie avancierte.Kult um die drei Fragezeichen: Lauter große Kinder faz.net, 30. Oktober 2009, aufgerufen am 31. Januar 2013 Seit 1979 ist Rohrbeck neben Andreas Fröhlich als Bob Andrews und Jens Wawrczeck als Peter Shaw in allen bislang erschienenen Folgen in der Rolle des ersten Detektivs Justus Jonas zu hören. Unter dem Programmtitel Master of Chess bestritt er mit seinen Kollegen in den Jahren 2002 und 2003 eine bundesweite Tournee, in deren Rahmen die gleichnamige Hörspielfolge live inszeniert wurde. Im Oktober 2004 schloss sich anlässlich des 25-jährigen Bestehens der Serie mit der ersten Folge Der Superpapagei ein Auftritt in der ausverkauften Color Line Arena in Hamburg an.Stern.de: Drei Fragezeichen Jubiläum: Das größte Kinderzimmer der Welt, Oktober 2004 Eine neue Bühnenfassung mit dem Titel Der seltsame Wecker – Live and Ticking führte das Trio im Herbst 2009, dreißig Jahre nach Erscheinen der Debütfolge, erneut an diverse Spielstätten in Deutschland mit insgesamt mehr als 100 000 Besuchern.Geschäfte mit Drei Fragezeichen welt.de, 18. September 2011, aufgerufen am 31. Januar 2013 Im August 2010 überbot das Ensemble in der Berliner Waldbühne mit über 15 000 Zuschauern seinen eigenen Weltrekord als größtes Live-Hörspiel.Drei Fragezeichen schlagen eigenen Weltrekord Hamburger Abendblatt vom 22. August 2010 Neben seinen Paraderollen war Rohrbeck im Laufe der vergangenen Jahrzehnte an vielen weiteren Hörspielproduktionen beteiligt, darunter als Seefahrer Sindbad und Der kleine Muck in den gleichnamigen Hörspielfassungen von Europa und in festen Nebencharakteren wie Sheriff Freddy in Bibi und Tina (Kiddinx, seit 1991) und Trainer Norbert in Die Teufelskicker (Europa, seit 2005). Synchronisation Parallel zu seiner Hörspielaktivität etablierte sich Oliver Rohrbeck im Metier der Filmsynchronisation ebenfalls früh als Kinderstimme. Im Alter von sieben Jahren, noch bevor er zu lesen imstande war, wurde er neben Harald Juhnke und Georg Thomalla in der Wiederaufführung der 1940 erstmals gezeigten Disneyproduktion Pinocchio für die Vertonung der gleichnamigen Hauptfigur eingesetzt (1973).Interview vom 27. Oktober 2004 Wie wird man eigentlich Hörspielsprecher, Oliver Rohrbeck? Im selben Jahr schloss sich die Wiederaufführung des abendfüllenden Zeichentrickfilms Bambi an, in dem er das junge Kaninchen Klopfer synchronisierte. Zu seinen bekanntesten Einsätzen während der 1970er Jahre zählen ferner Hauptrollen wie Svante ´Lillebror´ Svantesson in Karlsson auf dem Dach (1974), der kleine Drache Grisu in der gleichnamigen Zeichentrickserie (1977), Karl ´Krümel` Löwe in Die Brüder Löwenherz (1977) und Julian Kirrin in Fünf Freunde (1978). In der Literaturverfilmung Die Vorstadtkrokodile ersetzte Oliver Rohrbeck die Stimme der Kinderdarstellerin Birgit Komanns, die in ihrer Rolle als Kurt Wolfermann einen auf den Rollstuhl angewiesenen Jungen verkörperte. Nach mehreren Kinorollen wie Robert MacNaughton in E.T. – Der Außerirdische (1982) und C. Thomas Howell in Die Outsider (1983) bescherte ihm die Besetzung auf Malcolm-Jamal Warner als Theo Huxtable in der 201-teiligen Sitcom Die Bill Cosby Show (1987–1992) ein mehrjähriges Engagement. Mit der erfolgreichen Anwaltsserie Ally McBeal (1998–2002), die unter anderem mit dem Deutschen Preis für Synchron ausgezeichnet wurde,Deutscher Preis für Synchron: Preisträger 2003 (PDF; 48 kB) aufgerufen am 31. Januar 2013 konnte Oliver Rohrbeck als deutsche Stimme des selbstverliebten Kanzleichefs Richard Fish punkten, der im Original von Greg Germann dargestellt wurde. Seit Verrückt nach Mary (1998) ist Rohrbeck die deutsche Feststimme des vor allem komödiantisch geprägten US-amerikanischen Schauspielers Ben Stiller. Zudem wird er wiederkehrend auf Michael Rapaport oder Chris Rock besetzt. In der für den Golden Globe nominierten 3D-Animationskomödie Ich – Einfach Unverbesserlich (2010) war er als Protagonist Gru in den deutschen Kinos zu hören. Zu Beginn der 2000er Jahre verlagerte Rohrbeck seinen Schwerpunkt in die Bereiche Dialogbuch und Synchronregie. So zeichnet er unter anderem für die deutschsprachigen Fassungen der Filmbiografien Ray (2004) und Walk the Line (2005), der Animationsfilme Ab durch die Hecke (2006) und Horton hört ein Hu! (2008) sowie der Serie Gilmore Girls (2000–2007) verantwortlich. Synchronregie führte er zudem in Kinofilmen wie The Green Mile (1999), Charlie und die Schokoladenfabrik (2005) oder Der Teufel trägt Prada (2006). Im 2013 veröffentlichten Animationsfilm Ich – Einfach Unverbesserlich 2 sprach Rohrbeck erneut die Rolle des Gru. Hörbücher und Live-Lesungen miniatur|Oliver Rohrbeck während einer Veranstaltung in Köln 2011 Seit 2003 betreibt Oliver Rohrbeck sein eigenes Label Lauscherlounge und seit 2007 das Hörspielstudio Xberg mit Sitz in Berlin. Er veranstaltet bundesweit inszenierte Lesungen und Live-Hörspiele vor Publikum. Gemeinsam mit Detlef Bierstedt bestreitet er unter anderem die Prima Vista Lesungen, in denen das Duo mitgebrachte Texte des Publikums improvisierend vorträgt. Feste Aufführungsorte sind die Alte Kantine der Berliner Kulturbrauerei, der Berliner Club SO36 und das Kölner Gloria-Theater. Als Hörbuchsprecher interpretierte Rohrbeck unter anderem die siebenteilige Romanreihe Die Schlüssel zum Königreich von Garth Nix (2006–2010), Eine kurze Geschichte von fast allem von Bill Bryson (2007), Shutter Island von Dennis Lehane (2009), Theo Boone und der unsichtbare Zeuge von John Grisham (2010) und Papillon von Henri Charrière (2011). Für seine Lesung Die Messerkönigin von Neil Gaiman wurde er 2008 mit dem Ohrkanus ausgezeichnet.Ohrkanus Privatleben Oliver Rohrbeck lebt in Berlin. Er ist Vater zweier Töchter. Seine Tochter Leyla Rohrbeck ist ebenfalls als Synchron- und Hörspielsprecherin tätig. Seine ältere Schwester ist die ehemalige Synchron- und Hörspielsprecherin Ute Rohrbeck, die in der Rolle der Anne Kirrin ebenfalls in der Jugendserie Fünf Freunde mitwirkte. Oliver Rohrbeck ist seit 1977 Fan des Berliner Fußballvereins Hertha BSC. Gastauftritte * Auf dem 1999 veröffentlichten Debütalbum Zeitgeist des Musikprojekts Schiller ist Rohrbeck mit zwei Gastauftritten in den Liedern Glück und Erfüllung und Zeitgeist beteiligt. Auf dem Album Alles auf Schwarz (2005) der Band Montreal sprach er zwischen den einzelnen Stücken Kommentare im Stil seiner Stammrolle Justus Jonas. Ferner vertonte er einen eigens zu diesem Zweck verfassten Text auf der Download-Single Das Jahr in dem ich schlief (2009) der Punkrock-Band Jupiter Jones. * In der 2003 erschienenen Auftaktfolge des Comedy-Hörspiel-Projekts Die Ferienbande, Die Ferienbande und die entsetzlichen Ferien, nahm Rohrbeck in einer Gastrolle sein Image als bekannte Stimme der Jugendhörspiele der 1980er Jahre selbstironisch auf’s Korn. * Im Mai 2006 absolvierte er einen Gastauftritt als Marshall Justus Jonas in der Folge 13 Vom anderen Ufer der Serie Allimania, die in der Welt des Online-Rollenspiels World of Warcraft spielt. Dort stellt er sich der Allianz als Marshall Jonas vor, in Anspielung auf seine bekannte Hörspielfigur. Eine weitere Anspielung sind die drei Fragezeichen, die über seinem Kopf schweben. Im Normalfall erscheint nur ein einziges Fragezeichen über einem Nicht-Spieler-Charakter, sofern bei diesem eine Aufgabe beendet werden kann. * In Die drei ??? – Das Geheimnis der Geisterinsel (2007), der ersten großen Leinwand-Adaption der drei jungen Detektive, ist Oliver Rohrbeck in einem Cameo-Auftritt als Hotelbesucher zu sehen. Für die deutschsprachige Fassung schrieb er das Dialogbuch und führte Dialogregie. * Ab Juli 2006 synchronisierte Rohrbeck Justin Long als Macintosh-Rechner in der deutschen Ausgabe der „Get a Mac“-Werbekampagne von Apple. Filmografie als Schauspieler * 1972: Peter ist der Boss (Fernsehserie) * 1973: Sesamstraße * 1975: Berlin – 0:00 bis 24:00 (Fernsehserie) * 1977: Moliere Biografie * 1982: Leben im Winter * 1984: Eine Klasse für sich (Fernsehserie) * 1985: Nessie, das verrückteste Monster der Welt * 1985: Gefahr für die Liebe – AIDS * 1985–1986: Die Nervensäge / Der Untermieter (Fernsehserie) * 1986: Killing Cars * 1986: Die Lokomotive * 1986: Caspar David Friedrich – Grenzen der Zeit * 1986: Weiberwirtschaft (Fernsehserie) * 1987: Praxis Bülowbogen (Fernsehserie) * 1988: Die Katrin wird Soldat (Fernsehserie) * 1989: Molle mit Korn (Fernsehserie) * 1989: Ein Heim für Tiere (Fernsehserie) * 1989: Derrick – Der kleine Gauner * 1993: Wolffs Revier (Fernsehserie) – Silke, 16 * 1994: Balko (Fernsehserie) – Grand mit Viren * 1997: Berlin – Moskau * 2007: Die drei ??? – Das Geheimnis der Geisterinsel (Cameo-Auftritt) Nominierungen * 2012: Hörkulino für Die Schafgäääng von Christine und Christopher Russell Auszeichnungen Für seine Tätigkeit als Hörspielsprecher, insbesondere im Zusammenhang mit den Drei ???, wurde Rohrbeck mit zahlreichen Preisen ausgezeichnet, darunter Gold- und Platinschallplatten für über 42 Millionen verkaufte Tonträger seit 1979 Die drei Fragezeichen brechen alle Rekorde welt.de, 12. Dezember 2011, aufgerufen am 31. Januar 2013 sowie einer Guinness-Urkunde für den Weltrekord als größtes Live-Hörspiel. Darüber hinaus erhielt er mehrere Hörspielawards und den Ohrkanus 2008 in der Kategorie „Beste Lesung (Erwachsene)“ für Die Messerkönigin von Neil Gaiman. Quellen * * Einzelnachweise Weblinks * * Lauscherlounge * * * * Wie wird man eigentlich … Hörspielsprecher, Oliver Rohrbeck? aus FAZ Hochschulanzeiger * [http://www.g-wie-gorilla.de/content/view/379/5/ Umfangreiches Interview mit Oliver Rohrbeck zu Die Drei ??? und der Rechtesituation der Serie] * Video-Interview mit Oliver Rohrbeck bei retro-tv * Auflistung seiner Rollen in Hörspielen und Hörbüchern Kategorie:Schauspieler Kategorie:Synchronsprecher Kategorie:Synchronregisseur Kategorie:Synchronautor Kategorie:Hörspielsprecher Kategorie:Die drei ??? Kategorie:Deutscher Kategorie:Geboren 1965 Kategorie:Mann